


Quiet as a Church Mouse

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [12]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furia finally finds a free moment to stop by the church after an incredibly busy handful of days, and a quick hello becomes an episode of the quiet game.</p><p>Written on prompt from Pierceaholic: NSFW Meme10. having to be very quiet for fear of being overheard for Furia/Troy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet as a Church Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Chy for the read through.

**Quiet as a Church Mouse**

**-1-**

Mikey nodded at her as she walked through the Nave with purpose. Furia returned it with a quick wink and a tip of her chin. There was a touch of a flutter in her stomach as she marched down the hall, things had been insane lately and she hadn't seen Troy for more than five minutes in over a week. When she rounded the threshold, her shoulders sank a little. _Of course, he wouldn't be here. That would be too easy_ , she thought as the resignation started to seep in.

Her arms crossed over her chest and her fingers tapped at her upper arm. She chewed at her bottom lip and considered leaving a hastily scrawled note on his desk. It was only one degree better than the rather vague yet subtly wanton texts they had been trading the last few days, but at least he would know she actually came by. Before she took a step, a hand closed around her upper arm.

Her world became a frenzy of motion for a moment. Her perspective swam in a blur of color. The door slammed closed. Her back stung lightly as it hit the wood. Then it all stilled as his mouth covered hers. The feel of his body against her, his arm around her waist, his rough hands on her cheeks made her dizzy; like taking shots of tequila on an empty stomach Troy went straight to her head but in the most delightful way.

When he finally pressed his forehead against hers, they were both short of breath. "Sorry," he muttered as his hand slid down her neck.

"I'm not," she said, holding his face in her hands she kissed him again. Her nails skimmed down his neck. As her fingers caught on the first button Furia thought about it for half a second before she started loosening buttons.

Troy grabbed her hands and stared at her. She could see the embers of his desire in his gaze--he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The only question was if he would play the gentleman yet again of if he would tumble into the briar patch of debauchery with her. Furia rolled her hips against his and couldn't help the rough sigh that punctuated the way he curved toward her in response. She smiled against his lips when he kissed her with wanton fervor.

Opening his shirt, Furia pressed her hands back up his smooth chest sighing into his mouth when Troy slid his thigh between hers and pressed against her in the most delicious manner. In retaliation, her nails dragged down his chest drawing a lascivious hiss as his mouth left hers.

"Shh," Furia giggled as she placed a finger on his lips.

Troy pressed against her drawing a similar sharp sound from her. "Shh, yourself," he taunted with a sly grin, his thumb sweeping over her bottom lip.

The smirk that curved her lips had to signal how much trouble he secured himself. Quickly, and a little too loudly, Furia shifted their positions. Troy winced when his back bounced off the thick oak door, but any sound he made was swallowed as her lips met his. Her tongue sweep demandingly past his teeth as she kissed him with a commanding force; his hands buried in her long soft hair as hers gripped tightly to his waist.

With the simple graze of the tip of her nose along his jaw, Troy lifted his chin, opening his neck for her. Butterfly kisses dotted along the column of his neck. But with the languid lick that cruised upward from the base of his throat the groan hummed there. As her mouth closed over his Adam's Apple, she could feel the subtle swallowed sound under her tongue. She bit down then grazed her teeth over the feature.  When the groan deepened, Furia clamped her hand over his mouth.

When he nipped at her fingers, she relented and moved her hand, letting her nails drag lightly down his neck so as to leave no sign. Her pressure increased when her fingers crossed his chest drawing another hiss as she kissed and nipped a path along the curve of his ribs. His hand shot to hers with the telltale jingle of his belt buckle.

Furia smirked up at him. There was a little confused plea in his eyes as he shook his head. Her grin widened and she returned a quick nod then placed a kiss right above his waistband. Nipping the same spot caused the one hand to loose hers as the back of his fingers of the other grazed her temple. Furia bent into the touch contentedly as her hands moved quickly. Sliding her thumbs beneath both the waistband of his pants and his boxers Furia shifted them a little lower on his hips if only for the selfish reason of teasing at that tempting sharp V that curved toward his waist.

Kissing and nuzzling at his body her palms pressed up his chest before she drew them back down slowly as she planted warm open-mouthed kisses from his belly button down the taut plane of his torso while her eyes remained on his. She couldn't help but smile as he stared back at her. He caressed her face and dipped his fingers into her smooth black hair.

That first lick tried them both. She hummed contentedly, not only from the chance to touch him in such a way for the first time in too many days, but also because of his reaction. His gentle hand tightened in her hair as he hissed at her. Teasing swipes of her tongue had him panting, his eyes pleading. When she finally acceded, taking him into her mouth his head banged back against the door. He swallowed the start of a deep groan and a growl purred in his throat.

 

**-2-**

Every now and again the lecturing voice at the back of his mind shut up and got lost in those bright hazel eyes. Each time her hum reverberated through his body his hand would tighten in her hair which just seemed to intensify her response. Furia discovered his weak points too easily and knew how to play Troy too well. When she pushed him to the point that he couldn't hold back the groan in his throat, he withdrew from her, putting much more space between them than either of them wanted. He could read it in her eyes, the mix of desire and disappointment.

"This is insane," he muttered to himself more than her.

"So?"

Bradshaw checked the lock quickly and pulled her to her feet. Kissing her hard as their arms wrapped around one another. He danced her quickly across the room. When he pushed her hips against the side of the desk, Troy broke the kiss. "Try to keep it down."

"Says the man who was groaning like a zombie against the door." Furia nipped at his earlobe as he reached for the desk drawer. "Guess it’s a good thing I went for a skirt this morning and not shorts."

He grinned as he unrolled the condom. "Wouldn't matter," he said as his hands slid up her thighs, savoring the way the muscles trembled under his touch. His head muddled with desire as his finger slipped between her body and the lace hindering him. The back of his finger grazed her warm moist heat, inspiring the most glorious quivering sigh from her lips that he had to do it again before he shifted the fabric aside.

Furia's teeth buried in the flesh below his collarbone as he entered her. Even muffled against his shoulder, he could still hear that familiar moan while he sighed in her hair. Troy pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly. His mouth moved down her neck and toward her shoulder, tugging the light denim jacket down that arm. She tried to shake it the rest of the way off, though it took a few tries to bare the arm.

His body moved against hers, his hands caressing, pinching, and tugging. Their flesh muffled as many moans and growls as they each swallowed. He felt the quiver in her thighs just before Furia pulled his mouth to hers. Despite that her moan broke their kiss and he pulled her lips back to his as her body tightened around him, taking Troy with her. He held her mouth to his greedily, while his hand pressed at the small of her back as he final thrusts sharpened.

When he looked down at her, Troy could see the smile in her light hazel eyes. He rubbed his thumb over his cheek and kissed her again with a renewed tenderness. She unfurled her legs from around his body and the two separated. They both righted themselves quickly.

"Everything all right?" he asked finally putting forth the question that had flashed in his brain when he saw her standing in his office.

"Si." Furia draped her arms over his shoulders. "Just needed to know if your guy could get me another pick set."

"Again?" There was a trace of amusement in his voice. This was the fifth set she had asked for. His hands rubbed around her waist before he clasped them at his lower back.

Her eyes narrowed at him playfully. "I lost them when we tried to lose Stilwater's Finest track star. My jacket got tied up in a chain link fence. So totally not my fault."

"Yeah right," he chided, letting one hand wander and grab her ass firmly.

Her replying glare never passed for anything more than an amused smirk. He kissed her again. But she broke it before he would have preferred. Her fingers shifted down his jaw line. "Two days, right?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah." He pulled her back against him as she started to turn. "Maybe I could bring it by, along with something from Wang's, maybe?"

Furia smiled at him, that sweet soft smile that made his skin warm. "Si. Bring extra egg rolls this time, because I'm so not sharing." She pecked him on the tip of the nose and spun out of his arms.

"Fine," he said in mock exasperation before laughing lightly as she crossed the room. "You got some big plan?"

"Not really. Just a little of this and a little of that." She slowly turned the lock and winked at him. 


End file.
